


End of fates string

by keycoward



Series: Dungeons and Dragons Homebrew fics: Fates strins [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, dungeons - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Homebrew Content, Other, bad timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: What the lat moments of Hazel Ivy Berry Bush looked like. Super indulgent angst





	End of fates string

“Hazel don’t you _dare!_ ” Daniel called out. Krisaga was also running to the edge of the sigil. Trying her best to outrun the light that glowed from the chalk outlines. But the Tabaxi merely held up her hand, tears in her eyes as she spoke with a soft and sad smile.

 “Kind to the end right?” She laughed. A broken sound.

The tiny halfling extended her hand, almost to the edge. She couldn’t let Hazel do this. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t get to experience anything in her life and now she was about to give it up. Krisaga let out a scream of the clerics name but she heard the sound of her fingers snap and a warm but hollow sensation took over her stomach. She tried to fight it the best she could, but the power of the cleric’s will was too powerful.

As the rest of her friends disappeared she whispered an apology. She never wanted this to happen…but it had to.

 “Little kitten, you sent your friends away,” The thunderous voice of the Greater king of demons before her boomed loudly. She turned to him slowly as he sat there smiling on his throne. A crooked demonic smile on his face had twisted into something sickening, “You sure that was a good idea?” He chuckled.

Hazel took a moment before exhaling deeply.

 “It’s a terrible idea….but it’s the only one I have” She held her fist in her hand. She turned to her foe and let her energy and mana gather in the palm of her hand. Letting it seep into the ring of sacrifice. The artifact left by her god as a last case resort. In case the arrow missed and someone needed to give themselves up. “No one else needs to see this” She whispered to herself.

She let the burning hot sensation of the tattoo of flight peel off her back once again as wings of radiance unfurled behind her. Hazel found her hands untying the braids that she always wore and throwing off her bag of holding. Removing her tied rope of health potions and sacks of powders she held for her spells.

The lesser demon on the field were moving closer to her as she continued to shrug off her gear one piece at a time. Letting her interlocking shield fall with a clunk and her sword of stars falling beside her. The last piece she took off as her jacket. Letting her shoulders and back be exposed to the heat of the area. Her tiger stripes were bared to the world.

 “Little one, you have been bullied by fate,” Hazel froze at his statement before slowly looking up “Yes…I know of you. Hazel Ivy Berry Bush. Daughter of Ivankt Ivy Berry Bush and Luna Ivy Berry Bush, the ones who sealed me in the hellsite they called a temple. I knew who you were when I first saw you with that bug Valceous. You are the spitting image of your mother, her tenacity was clearly a hereditary trait”  He laughed. When he laughed his minions howled.

 “Don’t you speak of my mother” Hazel hissed.

 “Oh? Does that hit a sore part kitten? Your whore of a mother who sealed me took a part of her soul to so. Those so called friends of your are the ones who broke the seal, the very last part of her on this realm THEY obliterated. Not I.” He spoke to the small cat. His hand waving the lesser demons to stand down. One cat wasn’t a threat to him. “You protect thieves, raiders and murderers. Two of which have taken a lot of families away”

 “Shut up! You don’t get to talk about Krisaga and Tyrion like that!” Hazel tightened her fist. Pooling more magic into her fist.

 “Ah yes, Krisaga Rosewood. The one who ripped a hole to the storm dimension. Everyone claims they were okay to be taken by the storm but let's face it. She probably enjoyed calling that power forth. Eliminated her enemies and not caring about the innocents in her way. How is she no better than me?” He posed the question. Hazel knew she shouldn’t be baited into a conversation with this demon but she didn’t care. If she was to leave this world she would leave while boasting the honour of her friends.

 “Krisaga Rosewood is the strongest and warmest halfling I’ve ever met. She cares for the people of Spice Cove and all who seek asylum. There isn’t a day she doesn’t think of those she sacrificed and lives each day for them. Unlike you. You only take what you want and don’t care for the woes of those you take from” Hazel took three steps forward. “Daniel of the Damned may be a flirtatious prick but at least he has a heart under it all and doesn’t like to see Suffering. Jahkub, the brute he might be, only fights for others and for people who can’t stand up for themselves.” She began to run.

Running towards the god killer demon.

The lesser demon tried to make a grab for her but she slipped right through their grasp. “Zephyr, the little creep that he might be, is just awkward and has a good heart. He makes sure his employees are safe and taken care of. Which is beyond rare for his line of work”

Another demon tried to make a grab for her. Instead of ducking away, she used her right paw to slash of his eyes with the sharpness of her claws. “John and Crystal haven’t been able to proper siblings because of the their family stone that has haunted their family. Jax and Carry just got married after everything they had to go through together. The owl knight finally has people to talk to and Hemmond can work in peace and find happiness from the life after ar he had to endure”

She felt the energy of the wings lift her off the ground and Hazel willed them to quicken her pace. She needed to be faster. She can’t be caught. The lesser demon began to chase her as the God killer demon merely sat on his throne looking half amused.

 “And how about the one who’s ego led him to bring down the gods and thus this fate upon everyone?”

Her anger bubbled forth “You shut your rat mouth about Tyrion”

 “Don’t like that huh? Which part? Me telling you about his arrogance and disregard for others or the fact you took everything he was just ot be some pay thing”

 “I said SHUT UP” Hazel howled as her claws swiped at the throat of demon near her. “Tyrion is a kind and gentle man who was hurt very badly when he was young. He made some mistakes. Bad ones. He was a bad guy. But….But pain makes people hurt each other. And sometimes when you take it away they can get better”

 “And when your entrails are smeared across my marble floors….how do you think he is gonna feel?” His booming cackles rang in her ears and she felt herself be blown back by the force. She dug her claws into the ground to keep her position close to him. Her eyes glancing at the pale pink glow of the ring on her finger.

She took a deep breath.

 “Ashes…maybe….entrails no” She muttered to herself. She forced her legs to move. Her feet slapping against the marble floors as she ran towards her foe. Ducking away from the swipes of his generals and minions. She kicked off the floor and soared upwards. Flying in a spiral to avoid the Harpies and mind flayers, a soft golden light trailing behind her.

She felt the air shake as the titan sized demon finally stood up from his throne. His mighting claws swiping through the air at her. Knocking down some of his own as she weaved and dodged through him. “You will die no matter what small kitten! What is the point of fighting if you don’t survive through it? Cast off fate and join me. Join me and forge the world in our vision” He called out to her. She ducked another swipe and landed with a run on his arm. Dashing as fast as she could towards his face. Narrowly avoided the hand that came down to squish her like a mosquito.

 “I don’t care!” Hazel screamed out as she neared the demonic titans face. Her fist glowed as she jumped for the very last time, flicking the ring around to her the inside of her hand before slamming her palm into the forehead of the demon. “Killing you was the point……Living through it….that was a luxury” Hazel whispered to him as she felt her body and soul turn to star dust.

…

Basil gasped as she lurched forward in bed. Her fur and hair matted with sweat as she gasped for air. She took as much air as she could with wide eyes before finally looking down at the sleeping person beside her. Hazel, her twin, sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face.

With a trembling hand, Basil pulled back the covers to see them same ring in her dreams still on her sisters finger. The same ring that her and her father had sealed with the undead warrior on Lizard island.

 “Oh fates….it wasn’t a dream….it was a _**vision**_ ” She felt the tears well up in her eyes.


End file.
